


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by Mirabelle_xii12s



Series: Haikyuu omegaverse aus [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Short One Shot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabelle_xii12s/pseuds/Mirabelle_xii12s
Summary: Akaashi had to miss school because his heat was so bad he got a fever afterwards, he went to bed and wakes up in a strange room and — Bokuto san?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu omegaverse aus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794871
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

For the first time in years, Akaashi Keiji had to had to take time off from school because his heat was so bad that he got a high fever afterwards . His mother called the school to let them know that he is sick, then made sure he had enough food to eat and that he will be okay before leaving for work. Akaashi send Bokuto a quick text to let him know that the omega will not be going to school or practice that day, his eyelids barely stay open long enough for him to type correctly and sending it drifting off to sleep the second his head touched the pillows. 

He woke up again feeling a bit better this time, his bone doesn’t ache as much and he doesn’t feel the heat radiating off his body like before he went to sleep, guess the medicine worked. He blinked sleep out his eyes and rub them, he kicked the blanket off then notice that his full size bed is now bigger, and his bed sheet were also a different color. He was wearing different clothes and the layout of his room is also different and it was so much better. Then he looked up at the door and sees….

“Bokuto san?” The captain of Fukurodani walks over to him with a smile on his face,

“Hey, Keiji. Are you feeling better yet?” He sat down on the bed and Akaashi flinched and pressed his back on to the bed frame

“What are you doing here? What about school?” He asked, eyebrows knitted into a bow. Bokuto cock his head and let out a ‘oya’

“Are you ok? What do you mean school? Keiji?” He reached his hand to feel his forehead checking body temperature. “I live here”

“What? No, this is….. not my house” he looked around again and discovered that this is, in fact, not his room or house, “where am I Bokuto san?” 

“Home, and what’s with the Bokuto san, you know you’re a Bokuto too right?” Bokuto san(?) took his hand in his and gently traced his fingers and Akaashi was trying his best to not scream or panic. His crush is in his bed, holding his hand, and telling him they’re married, what!?!?! Surely this is a dream, right?

“Mama” as Akaashi tries to wrap his head around the current situation of this weird dream he’s in.a small boy with a mop of black hair runs into the bedroom and Bokuto gets up off the bed and swoops the boy in his arms.

“Katsuro, daddy told you not to run” Bokuto scowl playfully and the boy pouts, wait _daddy?_

“Tsuro wanna see mama” the alpha chuckles and puts the boy on the bed and sits down next to him. “Mama how’s baby brother?” Akaashi eyes widen comically, this dream can not get any weirder, he’s going to need to put his feelings for Bokuto san in order when he wakes up.

“We don’t know if it’s a boy yet, Tsuro. We gotta wait a bit more” so he’s married to his crush, they have a son together, and he’s pregnant? _What? What the fuck is this……_

“You look pale, baby” _yeah, no shit_ “do you want to sleep some more?” Actually he’s kinda hungry and if this is a dream he can eat whatever he wants right? 

“No, I’m hungry, can I get something to eat please? Bokut- ah K-Koutarou sa-” he asked a stuttering mess with every other word. 

“You’re cute” Akaashi is going to combust and it’s all Bokuto fault “what do you want to eat?” 

“Lobster please” Bokuto cock his head and Katsurou(?) made his way into Akaashi’s arms and rubbed himself all over the omega’s chest, like a cat. 

“Tsurou, just because uncle Testu tells you how cats act doesn’t mean you have to listen to him” his son(?) pout and wrap his chubby little arms around his mother and stuck out his tongue at his father. “Your cravings are starting early this time” the alpha chuckles 

“Um Katsurou, can ma- mama talk to dad- daddy for a moment, can you go play for a bit?” He puts on a warm smile and Bokuto lifts Katsurou off the bed and the boy runs back out of the room.

“Keiji, is there something wrong with what you want to talk to me about?” Akaashi lower his head and fiddle with fingers like he usually does when he’s nervous. 

“I’m telling you this because you’ll disappear when I wake up, but I think I’m dreaming” Bokuto let a small ‘huh’ “I fell asleep this morning because my heat was worse than usual, and I was still in high school. You don’t even know I have a crush on you, you’ll probably never know either” 

“Are you not going to tell me?” Dream Bokuto asks him, face serious. The omega smiled and shook his head, “what if I was planning on telling you?” 

“You in real life is denser than Osmium” he let out a small chuckle, 

“Well you just wait and see, High school me will tell you during our national match. How much I like you, love you, wanna court you” The alpha’s golden eyes glistening and Akaashi saw sincerity in them, “do you still want that lobster?” The omega nods 

“Thank you Bokuto san” his eyes are getting droopy after the large meal he had and dream Bokuto was tucking him into bed,

“Wait for high school me for a bit, Keiji. He’s trying to summon courage to ask the love of his life to be courted” and the last thing he heard before he fell back asleep was “see you in 10 years”


End file.
